1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motherboard of a computer is provided with a plurality of electrical connectors respectively for electrically connecting to other electronic components such as memory sticks and cable plugs. Along with the development of miniature computers, components on the motherboard are arranged in a more compact way. Therefore, the electrical connectors on the motherboard are designed to be arranged horizontally, vertically or even at other angles, even if the electrical connectors are of the same type.
Currently, the manufacturers of electrical connectors use different manufacturing methods respectively for electrical connectors at different angles. For each angle, one type of electrical connectors is manufactured. As a result, different sets of molds are required for manufacturing, which causes a high manufacturing cost.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.